


LeafyisHere x Reader

by tiredtree



Category: Leafy - Fandom, LeafyIsHere - Fandom
Genre: Calvin - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, I dont know how to tag, Leafy, Leafyishere - Freeform, XReader, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, highschool, hiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredtree/pseuds/tiredtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first x Reader type Fan-fiction, so sorry if things are a bit messy :')  ...<br/>Anyways...</p><p>Y/N = Your name,  (L/N) = Last name)   F/C= Favorite colour.</p><p>Since moving from California to Utah, your life has been hectic. Especially since you had to transfer highschools(11th grade), meaning you had to leave all of your dearest friends! Not that you had many, but still. The first friend you make is a tall boy with bed-head coffee-brown hair. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School, New Life! (Hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL BE TRASH I JUST KNOW IT. Anyways, i was finishing up writing a chapter, this one, and my laptop died ;'l

Here I was, on a plane, to Utah. Leaving all of my friends behind. We had to move since my mom's work was out of state, of course I wasn't gonna complain since she paid all of the bills. By the time we got home it was really late already, but nonetheless, I stayed up for most of the night.

I'm not exactly that hyped about going to school, just last night I was bawling my eyes out because I miss my friends. But, eventually my mother had to drag me out of bed.

"Five more minutes please! I swear!" I pleaded, I had only gotten like 4 hours of sleep. Every minute counted to me, but apparently scrolling through twitter was more important. Apparently these two (youtubers?Streamers?) had gotten into a fight I wasn't exactly familiar with their names, but drama is still drama. (The two people fighting were Daniel Keem and the infamous Alex.)

"You're gonna be late! you slept in forty extra minutes!" Mother yelled back.

"Fine, Fine, I'm up! See!" I reassured as I started getting ready.

TIME-SKIP TO AFTER RIDING THE CROWDED AND FOUL SMELLING BUS.

Finally after getting off that spoiled-milk smelling bus, I was here. This school was huge, and most of the students that went here were preppy looking, everyone with matching uniforms and stacks of books in their hands. Except for one.

There was just one boy who looked completely drained and dead-inside, who gave off a deadly aura.. You could tell that people were trying to not make eye contact with him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in a gang or something.

From there I received my schedule from the front office while they called someone in to give me tour of the school. Ah, great, it was him, who's name was supposedly Calvin Vail. Yeah, he was scary, but kind of hot at the same time. Even the Principal looked wary of him. Everyone basically gave him the same 'Ew get away from me you're sick!', look. Though he didn't look sick at all, maybe he was just a trouble maker?

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked, it seemed more of an order than an actual question.

"May you please guide this young lady around the school?" She responded with an equal amount of force. You could see their faces getting red from anger, plus they were intensely glaring back and forth. The principal looked like she was starting to get nervous and sweat and possibly about to smack him, so I broke the silence with a noticeably fake cough.

"Yea sure, I guess I don't mind." 

"Okay. Great, after the orientation you two can come back here and i'll give you passes for class." She said reassuringly, with a not-so confident smile.

We left the office and walked down the hall, his explanations not so great, but they were enough. What could such a miserable looking person be going to school for? Was he always this way? Always anti-social? Did he even have friends? This was getting awkward. Oh so very awkward. His syrup-brown eyes always seemed to trail off to random walls, just-lightly sparkling behind his eye-bags, look of dread, and death. I just really can't handle the silence, so I spoke up.

"Hey. I'm (Y/N), How are you?" I was generally interested in how he was. I reached out to shake his hand, but he rejected it. That I expected, anti-social people don't like to be touched.  
"Cool, I'm Calvin, I'm doing great. And yes, I always look like this." Calvin responded with a small laugh. His laugh didn't really match him, it was cheerful unlike the rest of him. Well, guess you cant judge a book by it's cover. Huh.

He went on with the tour, it lasted about thirty minutes which was about the time of our 1st period class. Not that I minded missing class, but my mother might get mad.

"Hey, do you, like, maybe wanna hang after school?" He confidently asked. "Oh, sure. I'm not really familiar with any places around here though..." I admitted. Of course I didn't know any places, the only places I've been was my house and school.

"I know a place we could go, meet me in front of the school and i'll show you."


	2. ❤️ Cafe ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Another Update.

Finally, school was over. Now you just had to go and meet Calvin in front of the school.

If you were being honest, you was nervous. What if he tried killing You or something? He was sketchy after all, You brought a pocket knife just in case.

"Hey!" He cheerfully called out. You waved my hand back, why was he so happy? Is this his first time hanging out with someone? Are you his first friend?

"So, I know this cafe down the street. If you're okay with that?" He asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." You answered. You both walked to the Cafe since it wasn't that far. The wind was breezing harshly against your (H/C) locks of hair. It looks like Calvin had to keep pushing his hair out of his eyes, which made you both laugh. 

The cafe was fairly small, but had cute decorations added inside. You ordered a cappuccino and Calvin ordered a caramel macchiato. You both sat a a table and for the most part were silent.

"So, what do you do in your free time?" You questioned

"Well, this may seem a bit weird, but I make videos for a site called You-tube..." He said looking to the ground. 

(This takes place in 2012 btw so you're both 17.)

"Oh, that sound really cool! What kind of videos do you make?"

"Um, well I don't exactly make videos, but I help my friends edit theirs."

(Yeah i'm aware he made videos back then but they were minecraft videos for gods sake i'm not mentioning those.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked this chapter, it's short, but eh.

**Author's Note:**

> Today was my first day of school and I missed it. Great. It was Orientation too. I cried for an hour straight lol.


End file.
